The Purest Change
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: What would happen if we retraced the steps of Angela and Ash before they battled the demon from the Phantomhive manor? Rated M for violence and suggestive scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As the flakes of winter snow fall down the evening sky, blank feathers fell down from the sky above. In the mist of the snowfall, an image appeared around the driven snow. At first, it started to look like human being. But as the snow slowly started to clear, wings appeared at either side of the humanistic creature. An Angel..a fallen angel who was obsessed with purity. Stuck in a passing phase of both male and female, the figure fell to the ground and grasps their knees as they finally changed to the female form. A woman with short white hair with a crystal-like dress, designed in a feathery fashion curved about her slim figure. Now that she was no longer high above in the Heavens, she had to make due in this world of mortals.

This..dirty..unclean world. But there was one thing that she did admire. The snow. Softly blown snow upon the evening streets. She held a hand out to observe it closer. Yes..this was perfect. Simply pure. White, no taint, just happiness. Purity. It was then that the Angel, Angela, decided to make it her goal that she would make everything around her pure and clean, just like the driven snow. She slowly made her way to the closest building, as the cold was getting to her. Frowning, she took note that it was an abandoned church. Not a soul was around.

That was of course, until she saw that there was a male in blue and red robes muttering under his breath by a corner. A sly smile made it's way to her lips as she walked towards him. Maybe he could give her an insight for the world that she was in..and maybe reward his deeds if he proved useful. Either way, he was a valuable tool. Even if he was a member of such an unclean world. Approaching the male, she leaned over a bit and offered him a small smile as her wings framed her shoulders.

"Good evening, my dear. Would you mind if I ask you something?" she asked in a soft voice, but loud enough that he could hear her.

The male looked up with a shocked glance. A look that made one think that he had seen a ghost. He quivered in fear and surprise. "D-do my eyes dare decieve me or have the Heavens finally answered my prayers with a guardian Angel?"

As she took another look at him, seeing who and what he was. A minor glimpse into his mind saw that he was nothing more than a Cardinal that had broken his vows of the Catholic Church and was married and slept with many women. He prayed for many hours, hoping that God would forgive his sins and allow him to have the dignity to show his face in public after being exiled. He was also the cause of allowing a demon to slip pass him and destroy a village that was outisde the main city that held little to no religious stand point. But were innocent enough that they had no true sins that could justify their deaths.

After seeing those images in her mind, her stomach turned. Gritting her teeth, she wanted to be rid of him right then and there. Such impurity, one should not be able to live with such sins in their blood. She cared little for his opitons and words as she placed her hand on his forehead. The Cardinal gives a soft sigh, closing his eyes as he thinks that she is going to bless him. In truth, she was, but he would not live through it. At least, that was her intent.

Closing her eyes, she allows a white and blue glow to form from her hand as she chanelleged her power and optained the information of the place she was currently in. Once she gained what she needed, she reverted her energy and allowed it to cover the male as she gave a dark laugh with narrowed eyes. "You have tainted the name of clergy by your deads..allowed a demon to slaughter innocents that could have been given better use and yet you beg for mercy?" she gives a sadisic laugh, shaking her head as her grip upon his head tightens.

"Did the children receive mercy when they were slaughtered like pigs? From what I have seen..the only animal I see here is you!" With a harsh glare, she tosses the male to the side as if he was nothing as the angelic magic started an internal fire that consumed him from the inside out. He cringed and twisted as he groaned in pain. Angela kept her eyes locked on him with a dagger-like stare.

"You are unclean..I must be rid of you. Snuff out the unclean, Snuff out the useless, Snuff out the barren. Burn for your sinister crimes!" She mutters as she gives him an icy glare while watching him burn from the inside out until all that was left was his ash covered cloak.

Shaking her head, she wanders towards the alter of the forsaken chappel and looks up to where the glass paintings on the windows looked down to her. "Such an impure time I have been sent to. A saddening thing indeed. London..there is much to be done here."

Letting out a deep audiable sigh, she went through her victims dusty clothes and found that a rifle with three shots were found among the mist of his belongings of his remaining clothes. Angela stashed the gun inside her garder belt then made her way outside. It was soon night fall. She had to find feesable shelter soon. The snow was bound to get worst.

* * *

As she wondered the snow covered banks on the streets, she saw that a newspaper was flying helplessly down the street. Picking it up, she saw that the hierarchy of the Kingdom had lost her husband and held a funeral for him. From the lack of information shared with the public, Angela could tell that there would be something amiss. Only a fool would think that the Queen wouldn't be phased by his death. Such was another unclean manor.

If she was going to cleanse London, she would have to start at the head of the Country then work her way down. That was the one and only way that anything would get done. It was a plan then. With that reslove in mind, she altered her form into Ash and opened his wings as he took a leap into the winter night sky.

It took Ash little to no time at all to find where the Queen lived. The castle was hardly difficult to miss as he saw the gothic arcitechure and the richly attended greenery surrounding the plalace. The guards on the lower level hardly noticed the angelic creature flying above. As time would have it, he arrived just in time to see the Queen take out a jeweled dagger from her side table. Cursing under his breath, he narrowed his glance at the elder women. If she was to die and take her life, his plans of cleansing would surely fail. No..he would not allow such a thing to happen.

Taking a few steps towards the glass doors by her window, he opened them and stood at the end of her bed as the Queen held the blade with a shaky hand. Ash offered a graceful smile. He places a hand on his heart and taking a light bow.

"Forgive my intrusion, your Majesty..but as I was soaring through the heavens, I could not help but take note of your distress. Your pain and loss of your beloved husband. Tell me, did you plan to take your life?" he asked in a soft yet curious tone.

The Queen, shaken from the event of the angelic creature in her room and his thoughts of her plan, her clouded eyes looked down to her ruffled silk bedding that now seemed like a sea of fabric between herself and the angel. In her despair, she had thought that the death by her own hand would be her salvation. But as she was questioned by an immortal being of her actions, she wasn't sure anymore. Hot tears cut through her old and tired eyes as she looked up to the angel.

"I..I was but now..I'm not so sure." Her eyes glances towards the blade that rested weakly in her hand as her tears slowly dripped onto the blade like drops of blood from an opened wound. "After the death of my husband..King Albert..I started to feel nothing more than sorrow and hopelessness. He was my world. Yet, now that he is gone, I see that he died with my sanity as well."

Frowning, Ash saw that she too, was an unclean woman. She clung to the past and was filled with so much sorrow that it could make him sick. Thankfully, there was a means to please them both. He held a hand out to her. "Do you wish for your husband to be with you once more?" he asks.

Giving him a blank stare, she thought that he was simply playing with her mind. But the plain look he gave in return made her think that he was indeed making an offer. "Why of course I do. More than anything in the world.." she uttered softly.

A silken smile took hold of Ash's features as he takes a single step towards her bed. "Then come with me. I shall join the two of you. By the grace of heaven, I shall cleanse you as you will both being one. Once again you will be pure."

The offer was simply too much for her to pass up. Being given the chance to be one with her beloved husband made her smile faintly. She slowly got out of her bed and extended her hand to the angel, accepting whatever fate he had in store for her. Ash held the elderly woman in his arms as he made an angelic portal to the royal graveyard and stood in front of the grave of the late king. Just standing there made a few tears shed from her eyes. Shaking his head, he places a soft gloved hand on her shoulder, reasurring her that there was nothing to fear.

Before she could say anything, he places a hand on the ground and caused the casket that he was burried in to surface. Once all the dirt had fallen off to the side, he lifted the lid and grimiced, seeing that he was dead for at least a week. Obviously not long enough for decay to take place but long enough to give off the sent of death that would make anyone's stomach turn. Ash blessed his divinity and continued with the task at hand. He held is right hand out to the Queen and offered a smile. "I promise you will not feel any pain. "

Though hestiant, she takes his word and walks closer to him as she takes his hand. With his free hand, he places it over her dead husband. He closes his eyes as a blue glow forms from either hand. The body that was once in the coffin slowly starts to fade as the woman beside him glows with a bright aura about her, absorbing the dead body of her husband. Once the glow comes to an end, the woman beside Ash opens her eyes with a slight smile, mirroring his own.

"My Masjesty, you are now pure.." he says proudly, seeing the youth of the woman beam with pride. She places a hand on her heart and listens for a moment. 'Thud..thud thud, thud, thud thud.' A double heart beath that proved that her husand was living within her. He would be with her forever. She gave herself a close embrace, weeping with joy. "Oh Albert..how I have missed you so.." The Queen then looked to the angel and smiled with tears of joy. "How can I ever repay you?"

Giving a sly smile, Ash turned towards the Queen and kneeled to one knee. "I am the Angel Ash, my Queen and your wish..shall be your command. If you wish for anything, you need only to ask."

Keeping her left hand fixed onto her heart, she offers him her right hand. "My dearest Ash, will you be my butler? To serve me when the events of my country go ill?"

He answered her with a firm nod, taking her hand into his own. "Indeed I shall. I have seen your country and it is sad to see that much is needed to be done."

Frowning, she turned her head to the side, knowing that his words held more truth than she would like to admit. Her eyes then focused on him. Determination now replacing the sadness that was once there. "It is settled then. We must change this Country..and soon this world. Will you help me? I cannot do this on my own.."

As if taking a vow that relied on his life, he lowered his head to her. "I wouldn't dream of doing any less, your Majesty.."

* * *

: To be continued...:


	2. Chapter 2

Purest Change Chapter 2

Once back into the Queen's quarters, Ashe gave Victoria a cup of tea as he stood by her side. Though she was renewed with her given strength, she still felt a bit shaky in how it would affect her. She slowly sipped her tea, hugging it close to her chest to shrug off the cool air in the room.

"So tell me…" Ashe started, "…what do you believe needs to be changed in your country?" he inquired with curious lavender orbs.

Victoria looked into her tea as she thought on her beloved country. "So much has changed since my beloved Albert has gone. But now that he is here with me…" she paused as she placed a free hand over her heart, smiling to herself while she listened to his heartbeat within her own. "I think I have the strength to go on. There is much crime and evil in my beloved streets of London. Though there used to be far more than there used to." She smiles faintly. "I have assistance from the Phantomhive family to deal with the Criminal Underworld. They always know how to get the job done right. I can always count on them." She muttered proudly.

Ashe pondered for a moment as he tilted his head in thought. "Would you want them to take on any particular task then? After all, you said that you can rely on them for anything."

She thought for a moment. "I would want them to help deal with the crime and assist the police with anything that may come up. " She held her glass up to her lips for a moment and smiled faintly.

"Do you think it is wrong to want to wish happiness that you have with others?"

The angel merely shook his head as he gave her a slight smile. "Not in the least, your majesty. Why, do you have something in mind?"

"Well…" she sets her glass cup neatly beside her on the table as she looks back up to the angel that turned her life around."…I was thinking that I could, one day, repay the Phantomhives for their good deeds with what you have done to me. Make the Lord and Lady Phantomhive as one. Do you think…that is a bad thing?" she asked softly.

Ashe tapped his chin for a moment. He and Angela did want to start a coven on this plane to gather a supply of soul sacrifices that could conjoin the west and east part of London so that the effects of the true Doomsday would spread further into the world. As the Angel of Massacre it was their duty to see to the end of useless life on the mortal plane so that the greater being above could sort the impure from the righteous. But doing something like that would take time and much preparation. He could already think of a place to start it, which would be located in the abandoned abbey that Angela fried the one unworthy priest. Yes…it would be perfect.

Pulling himself out of the thought, he offered Victoria a sly smile that gleamed against the dim candle light. "I believe it can be done. Your thought for them is a noble one and I for one, can respect that." He says with a soft sincere tone, making Victoria beam with glee.

"Would you…mind sending a letter to them and requesting an audience for them for me? I am afraid I am far too tired at the moment to write it myself."

Ashe gave her a bow, placing a black glove over his vest coat. "Consider it done, my lady. Is there anything else you wish to have done before you retire for the evening?"

"There is…but...I am afraid to ask." She muttered with a side glance.

Ashe raises a brow at her. "Oh? Why might this be? You know you can trust me, do you not?"

The Queen shifted nervously before looking back to Ashe. "There is this lord in Houndsworth…" she started, feeling nervous about telling the angel about the lord. "He is known as a ruthless man and no one can escape his wraith. I fear that the town that he is in charge of is cursed..."

This gained his attention. "Cursed? How is it cursed?" he inquired, placing a hand over his chin in a thoughtful manor.

"There are rumors that a demon hound runs about the village and kills those that do not obey his law. I would do something about it but…I am too afraid to step foot in such a place." She mutters with a shiver.

Ashe gives her a slight smirk and tilts his head at her. "Think nothing of it. I will deal with this lord for you."

Her pale eyes widen with wonder. "B-but how will you, Ashe? He banishes anyone who doesn't appeal to him...at least, that is what I hear."

The angel gives her a smirk and closes his eyes as his appearance changes into Angela. A few feathers surround him as the once white and purple suit he wore transforms into a white dress. Angela grins at Victoria and winks knowingly.

"I shall give him an offer he cannot refuse. Trust me on this." She cooed.

Victoria gasps with awe as she rises and gives the angel a tight embrace. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." She muttered with her eyes slightly closed.

Angela places a soft hand on her shoulders before pulling her back. "Don't worry about it. I shall deal with this lord in no time. Once I have the letter sent out to the Phantomhives I will pay him with a visit. As for you, my lady…you need to get some sleep."

Angela takes her hand and leads the Queen back to her bed chambers and wraps the blankets snug over her petit little form. Before she leaves, Angela places a soft kiss on her forehead and whispers softly. "Sweet dreams. May the light of Heaven guide you into a realm of happiness while you slumber."

Once under the covers, Victoria was fast asleep. Angela slowly walked out of the room and lightly closed the ivory doors behind her as a sinister grin played over her pale lips. Only in the mortal realm for a day and she already had several plans in motion. She made her way towards a desk area outside the Queen's room and began to write the letter of request to the Phantomhives, sealed the letter and placed it on the side of the desk to be mailed out in the morning.

After that was finished, she caught a glimpse of the map of London and saw where Houndsworth was located. Though she could teleport to the town, she wanted to get her bearings first before she tried to use any of her powers to get from there to here. Letting out a sigh, Angela walked towards a back gate and walked the streets a bit before she knew that she had more than enough space to fly up into the sky and fly towards Houndsworth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took Angela a little longer than she really wanted it to for her to arrive to the forsaken town of Houndsworth. With all the dog breeders below, she could tell that she was going to have no problem dealing with this lord that was causing the Queen so much trouble. She had always been a dog lover and if the lord was anything like the miniature beasts that were kept as pets; then dealing with this man would be as easy as child's play.

She landed a few feet away from his estate before enclosing her feathery wingspan and gave his door a soft knock, praying that he would hear it. Angela waited a few moments before the door creaked open, revealing a male with dark brunet shaded side burns that framed his aggressive features. His eyes narrowed at the woman.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded.

Angela gave him a sly smirk. She could already tell by his tone of voice that she was going to need to use aggression on him.

"I am here on a personal favor of an acquaintance. Would you happen to have a moment to let me in so that we may speak?" she inquired sweetly.

He looked her up and down with a greedy glance before letting her inside. "Very well, you may enter." He muttered.

Angela gave him a nod as she walked inside and followed him towards his office after closing the door behind her, sits at the table while looking towards the woman who seemed to be drawn towards the warm fire by the fireplace.

"Now what is it you wish to speak about, miss? I am a very busy man here."

Angela smirked slightly at his words as she turned to face him. "You are the lord here in Houndsworth, am I correct?"

He gives her a confirming nod. "Indeed I am. My people know me as Lord Henry Barrymore. What of it?"

The curve of her lips grew slightly. "Good then. I had a feeling it was you." She muttered before she quickly rushed towards him and pressed her forearm against his chest with heavy pressure that caused minor breathing problems for him. Angela's lavender orbs narrowed as she glared right into his greedy soul through his dark eyes.

"Now you listen clearly, Lord Barrymore. I am a busy woman and I have no qualms just killing you here on the spot but I get the feeling that if I give you instructions that can save your miserable unclean life from a pitiful death, you would be willing to take the high road, correct?"

"Y-yes..I-I will…" he managed to breathe out.

"Good…I knew you were a smart man. Now this is what you must do. You must have some order here. Having people wonder about doing nothing is not acceptable. But I cannot tolerate your negative influence on this land either. If you do not atone for your crimes in this village, you will surely have chaos on your hands."

Barrymore swallowed a bit as he struggled against Angela's tight grasp. "T-this place is cursed…Y-you can't tell me what to do."

She arched a brow. "Oh? How is it cursed? Indulge me." Though she had an idea of what he was going to say.

"The demon hound…" he muttered "Anyone who owns this estate is haunted by the demon hound."

Her grip against his chess lessened for a few seconds as she thought out loud for a few moments.

"A real demon hound…I haven't seen one of those for over a decade…" she muttered before shaking her head and looked back to the terrified lord with a plotting grin.

"I shall make you a deal then. You will allow me to play the part of a maid for you and I will keep your demon hound at bay for you. Sound good to you?"

Smirking, he gave her that classic greedy look as he took advantage of her guard being down for a moment and managed to take Angela by her shoulders and press her against the wall with his own weight. One hand held onto her shoulder tightly while the other slowly snaked its way down her shoulder and over the curve of her back and onto her hips as he murmured into her ear.

"Your deal sounds interesting, girlie but what is really in it for you? I don't have any servants or even a lover in this damnable estate. Though now that I think on it…" his eyes lowered down towards the arching crease that gave a minor glimpse of her breasts at the top of her dress. "I will enjoy seeing you in an outfit that is suitable for any woman that is meant to serve their master." He smirked knowingly down to her.

His words earned a slight smile from her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leading him on to think that she could be of use to him. Even though the mere idea of serving this filthy big of a lord, she had to do what she had to in order to give ease to the Queen. If that meant that she had to use her feminine charms against this weak male, then so be it.

"Don't you worry about what I am here for… I can take care of myself. As for the outfit…" her grin grew slightly. "I am sure you can find many uses for my duties, Lord Barrymore." She shifted slightly under his weight. "You may call me Angela. I believe we should get things started, don't you think?"

"Aye, Angela. I have the perfect outfit for you." He murmured into her ear before breaking away from her side and led her into the upper levels of the estate and showed her a few dresses that were perfectly sizable to her. Angela glanced at the plain purple dresses and the white aprons that hung on separate hangers. She gave a nod, smiling.

"You are correct. These will work perfectly." She said absently as she ran a hand over her new dresses.

Barrymore leaves the room for a few moments as she tries on one of the dresses with the head piece and the apron around her waist. Once it was around her, she steps outside of the room and models the outfit for him, earning a dark smirk of approval from him.

"Looks more than perfect. I wouldn't have been able to see anyone else do it proper justice." He remarked as he glanced at her while leaning against the wall.

After pushing himself away from the wall, he makes a motion for her to follow him as they walk towards his meeting room where he has a list of chores that are needed to be done. The document listed that her duties were to do the following:_  
- Landry  
- Dishes  
-Dusting  
-Cooking  
-Sweeping_

She looked over the list and was glad to know that she wasn't out of the loop on how to maintain the manual chores. Angela glances over to Barrymore with a modest look.

"Is this all that you require for me to do?"

"Well…for the most part." He muttered.

She raised a brow at him and placed the list down as she settled a hand on her hip.

"What else is there for me to do? I am almost certain that every chore here is listed." She remarked.

He walked a little closer, leaving mere inches between them and tilted his head in mere awe as he feathered his hand through her pure white locks.

"As my maid you are to do anything and everything I instruct you to do, correct?"

Angela hesitated to answer, yet she had an idea were this might end up. She knew what that look in his eyes said as she had seen it several times before. It was lust and by the clouded spark in his eyes, she could tell that his mind was more than a little bit clouded with the dominating need to indulge himself in sin. Smirking to herself, she decided to play along, only so that she could gain his favor and find out more about the demon hound. If she could play and make him think that she was his puppet then she could gain access to information about the demon hound in the area.

"You are correct, sir." She replied with a firm voice.

His cruel smirk grew as he pulled Angela close to her with his arms around her waist. Angela was correct in her thoughts of how things were going to progress. Though she would be the last to admit out loud to such unclean acts such as intimacy with a mortal, but she could not lie to herself as she knew that she had her own dirty little secrets of hidden sexuality that yearned to break free. Such an emotion was especially potent while she was in her female figure as she felt the need to flaunt her seducing techniques in more than one way.

Like a good servant, she allowed him to slowly remove the cotton apron from around her waist and untie the hair cover on her head as he softly nipped at her neck, earning the softest moan from the angel, one would think that she was crying. Once her hair was let loose, she leaned her head back as a small curtain of snowy locks covered the rear nape of her neck as her new master dominated her body. With practiced hands, he unlaced and slipped off every inch of clothing she wore, kissing her tenderly as he removed them.

She gasped as he ran his hands up her thighs and gave her soft kisses along her legs and around the curve of her hips then up around the mound between her breasts. Angela placed her hands around his neck as he leaned her body against the table as he claimed her lips. It was now clear to her that this mortal was not only very aggressive but demanding in what he desired. Getting what she wanted could prove to be harder than she thought.

He held onto her hips with a possessive grip as he forced his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, earning a surprising murmur from Angela. She closed her eyes and was grateful that when she was in a certain form that she could remain completely one gender until she wished it otherwise. With such in mind, she used her weight to balance the rest of herself against the side of the table as she heard him undo his zipper and released the bountiful manhood that had been poking at her through his garments for the past couple of minutes.

Without a warning or easing process, he took her in a single thrust as he covered her mouth over his, not wanting her to scream in pain for all to hear; even if the next home was at least a mile away from his own. After several thrusts inside her, Angela's grasp around him tightened as she pulled on the fabric of his jacket. Though she could not scream her release of sexual tension, she moaned loud enough for him to know how she felt. Finally satisfied, he broke their kiss while he was still deep inside her with only their lips inches from each other as they panted breathlessly against each other to regain their focus.

Angela gave him a slight smile as she tilted her head at him. "Do you think I am qualified to be your servant?" she inquired in a teasing tone.

Barrymore gave her a lustful smirk as he ran the back of his right hand against her soft cheek. "In more ways than one. Hen…you are hired, Angela." He muttered as he pulled away from her and adjusted himself as if he had never had an intimate moment with her.

"I need to head in. You can begin your duties in the afternoon. Until then, I bid you a good evening, Angela." He says as he leaves Angela alone in his office area with a pool of her clothes at her feet.

Rolling her eyes, she slips at least her purple dress back on and tosses the rest of the clothes onto the bed as she walked towards the stand-up mirror in her room and places her right hand against the glass. Closing her eyes, she willed to see her other half, Ashe, and teleported back into the Queen's room where she found the woman sleeping like a child cuddled against the soft white silk pillows.

Angela smiled faintly as she made her way towards the lavatory and started to prepare the bath water as she muttered her cleansing chant softly to herself. Being with that lord made her feel unclean in more than one way that it made her sick to her stomach. Even the smell of him tainted her skin, which made quivering earthquakes rumble within the depths of her being. She wanted nothing more than to throw up right there.

"Snuff out the unclean, snuff out the unnecessary, snuff out the barren..snuff out the impure."

She muttered as she removed the tainted dress and soaked herself in the hot water that seemed to wash away the quivering jitters that her latest encounter made her feel. Grabbing a washcloth, she scrubbed each and every inch of her skin, especially where he kissed. His lust was like forbidden fruit of her kin. Bedding a mortal was against the laws of Angels. But being that she was a fallen Angel, she wondered if it still applied to her now. Her whole body shook with fear with the idea of being stuck with Lord Barrymore for the rest of her days. She once heard a mortal say that there were some things that were worse than death. Until today, she had no idea what they referred to. But now she knew. She could be stuck with this lustful demanding male for the rest over her life…not unless she had something to say about it!

Shaking her head at the mere image, she finishes getting herself clean and dries herself and dresses herself in a white nightgown before resting on the Queen's couch in her sitting area by her bedroom. It took no time at all before fatigue took over her being and fell asleep with one of the many wool blankets nearby to keep her warm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Angela woke up a few minutes before Victoria so that she could change back into her form of Ashe and spoke with the cooking staff so that they were aware of the coming guests later on that afternoon. Once they were notified, he made his way back to the Queen's chambers and sets the tea that he had prepared for her placed on the dressing table beside her bed before lightly pulling the curtains over. It was a gorgeous sunny and cloudless winter morning as the city beyond the window was laced ever so elegantly with the purest shade of snow. After pulling them over he turns to see that her pale eyes were half opened. Ashe gives her a bowing smile.

"Good morning, your majesty. Did you sleep well?" he inquired.

She slowly sits up and places a pale hand on her heart and smiles, feeling the heartbeat still of her beloved still within her. "Yes…yes I did. For the first time in several days, I slept in peace. I can't seem to thank you enough for your gift, Ashe." She commented as she looked back up to him.

The angel gave her a proud smirk, pleased to see that she was grateful for what he was able to do for her. "Think nothing of it. I am pleased to know that I can be of some help to you."

Victoria turns herself around and pulls the covers off her legs while she glances down to the carpet with a thoughtful glance. All of the events of the past twelve hours came rushing into her mind, making her know for a fact that it was no dream. Her eyes looked up to him with a curious expression.

"Were…you able to get anything done last night in Houndsworth?"

With a sigh, he nods. "Indeed I was. Lord Barrymore is a difficult man but nothing I cannot handle. I have encountered worst. Speaking of which…" his gaze wonders towards the mirror. "I should likely go back there, even if it is for a few moments."

He takes notice that she pouted at the mention of him leaving for a while making him kneel by her side as he takes her right hand into both of his. "Fear not, your majesty. I shall return before the Phantomhives come here later this evening. You have my word."

At this, she smiled at him as her chamber maids entered the room. Ashe walked to the side of the room and left through the mirror while the girl's backs were facing him. Once through the mirror, he changes back into Angela and places on her outfit that Lord Barrymore instructed her to wear. She walks around the estate and locates all the cleaning supplies and all the various things that she is needed to complete her tasks for the day.

First, she started with the dusting, which was a must in every major room. She remembered him mentioning that he hadn't had any servants for a while but a part of her wondered if he had had any to begin with. She then sweeps the various rooms that she dusted, collecting all of the dust from around the estate, making her sneeze every so often. All this dust was making her feel a little light headed.

Her duties then lead her towards the kitchen where she cleaned the counters and the cooking surfaces. While she cleans the kitchen, she hums softly to herself a lullaby song that she heard while passing by the village the night before. In the mist of her cleaning, a bell on the wall by the kitchen doorway began to ring. Startled, Angela looks up and lets out a sigh as she places her cleaning rag to the side as she pulls up her skirt while walking up to Henry's study.

"You wanted something?" she inquired while standing in the doorway.

The elder noble places his newspaper down and gives her the same greedy glance that he gave her the previous night.

"I wanted to know what your progress was with your duties."

Giving him a single nod, she lists off what she had finished and what was left for her to do for the evening. This made him pleased as he stroked his chin in a thoughtful manor.

"Very good, Angela. I see that you are adapting to your new duties perfectly, like a woman should."

At his comment, her eyes narrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"The work you are doing, it is more than suitable for a woman to tend to. Be it a maid or not, you woman would do well to know where your place is. Duties around a household are no task for a man, especially one such as me."

As he spoke, Angela was slowly making her way in front of his desk with silver daggers in her eyes. When he finished speaking, it was clear that she was not pleased with what he said to her. This egotistical male was grating on her nerves and though she could stomach his requests around his estate, she had to draw the line on how much nonsense she could take from him.

A glowing white light forms around her hand as her whip forms in her right hand as she gripped it ever so tightly as her narrowed lavender orbs bore into him.

"Tell me again what you think of women and I swear by God I will make you eat your words, you pathetic worm!" she hissed.

Henry's eyes went wide as he watched Angela with both awe and fear. "W-what the hell are you?!"

Angela gives him a cruel smirk as she snaps her whip at the side of her, making him jump in his seat. "The only thing that you need to know is that I can be your worst nightmare if you get on my bad side." Her eyes glowed ever so slightly with bloodlust for the fool of a mortal before her. "Do I make myself clear?"

Like the hidden coward that he was, Henry fell to his knees as he watched Angela's wings take full length behind her as she glared at him through her icy stare as she readied herself to strike him at any moment. He weakly muttered into her feet as he huddled beside her.

"Please have mercy on me! I..I don't want to die. I…I had no idea that I was speaking with a blessed angel. Oh God have mercy on me…" he whimpered.

Rolling her eyes, she forced him to let go of her legs and glared at him. Some mortals were truly pathetic when they begged for their lives; Henry was no exception. "For now, I will spare your life but watch your tone around me. I may play the part as your servant but I am not some slave girl that you can toss about at will. If I wished it, I could kill you but you will live…for now."

Please to know that his life wasn't in any immediate danger, he praised the angel as she left his room. When she left the room; she glances at the grand clock in the hall and took note that it was a little past noon. Angela lets out a tired sigh and makes her way to her quarters. She quickly changed back into her other form and went through the mirror.

When Ashe went through the mirror he saw the Victoria sitting neatly on a chair as she gazed into a fire. It was a nice change of atmosphere from the Barrymore estate to the Queen's home. He strolls beside her and gives her a slight bow, greeting her with a smile.

"Enjoying the fire, your majesty?" he inquired.

Returning his smile, she gives him a nod. "Oh yes. This fire is just what I need to shrug off this winter breeze." She reaches out to pat his arm ever so lightly. "I am glad you came back. I was starting to wonder if you would return."

Touched by the sentiment, he pats her hand lightly and kneels beside her with kindness showing through. "I could never leave your grace, not permanently. I may leave every so often to tend to my duties but in the end I will forever remain by your side."

Small traces of joyful tears fell from her pale eyes as she looked to the bleach white angel before her. With his spare hand he reaches into his coat pocket and takes out a clean white silk cloth that he uses to lightly brush away her tears.

"There is no need to cry. You will be fine. I will ensure that your will is done."

She sniffles a bit as she holds onto his hand. "I am pleased to know that you are faithful in your promise to stay by me." Victoria gets up and pulls him lightly on his hand. "Come with me. There is something that I must give you."

Ashe keeps his peace as he allows her to lead him into an armory that was off the bedroom. She lets go of his hand and walks towards a small case that held several pins of honor for those who served England. As she opens the small case, she smiled to herself before glancing over to him.

"Only those that do the most good and prove themselves to my country are honored with these metals." She started, turning to face him. "As a token of my gratitude, I want you to wear this." She says as she takes out a red and blue ribbon that held a shield-like metal at the bottom. "This is a symbol of protection and loyalty to London as well as me. You have done well and ever so much for me that I am lost for words on how grateful I am to you and all that you have done."

Ashe smiles back to Victoria and places a black gloved hand over his heart where he had a few minor chips on his jacket from his days when he was still in Heaven doing his Lord's bidding.

"It is both a pleasure and honor to serve you, your majesty. I would be honored to wear your metal upon my coat." He says in a sincere tone.

Pleased to see that he did not reject her kindness, she removes the metal from the case and walks beside him and neatly clips the ribbons under the other chips that previously remained. She then takes a step back to admire how well it suited him and smiled. "Now you truly look like a worthy member of my court." She muttered proudly.

He shared her smile as he watched her turn around and returns the case back to its proper place on a shelf. Though he had only known the woman for a short period of time, he could already tell that they would do great things together in the near future. Ashe is quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he hears a maid come close towards the door.

"Excuse me, your majesty? Lord Phantomhive is present and awaits you in the royal foyer."

Nodding, she smiles at her. "Thank you. I will be there in a few moments. Be sure that he has tea while he waits."

The young maid gives a courtly nod as she forces herself to look away from Ashe and leaves to tend to her duty. Once she leaves Ashe looks back to Victoria with a somewhat serious look.

"Are you not ready to see him, your majesty?" he inquired.

Her pale eyes glanced towards the ground as she shifted in her black dress. Though her husband died several days ago, she still insisted on donning her black mourning dress. She soon then shook her head at his question.

"No…I…I noticed that I look different…much younger than I once looked after you combined Albert and I. I don't mind my new look but…I don't want everyone to know how I have changed….at least, not yet." She managed to mutter.

Smiling at her, he gave her a nod as he reached for her right hand. He truly admired her for her modesty towards herself. "Fear thee not, my lady. If you are not comfortable with showing your new look yet then may I suggest that you wear a veil to protect yourself then?"

Nodding, she lightly breaks away from him and retrieves her veil that went nicely around her head and came down over her face like a black curtain that separated her from the world. Though there was an advantage with the veil. She could see everything crystal clear, even if it was slightly tinted with shadows of her small curtain. No one, however, could see anything past the darkness of it. She adjusted the fabric over her shoulders and turned to her right, seeing Ashe waiting for her as he held an arm for her.

"Shall we proceed then?" he asks softly.

She gives him a courtly nod and neatly places her right hand over his left arm as he escorted her out the room and down the hall where Vincent Phantomhive awaited his Queen in the waiting room.

A/N : As you can all see, I had a major writing bug here. I will try to update more as soon as I can. If there are any requests for a fan fiction, feel free to message me and I will see what I can do. That's all for now. Please don't forget to R&R!~  
~ Kivanfangirl


End file.
